


panks and tea

by catsattherainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Dog Sirius Black, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Oblivious Sirius Black, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Trans Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow
Summary: what if remus hadnt met sirus james and potter until the 4th year and was all alone facing all his problems
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this are not my characters and belong to the harry potter world of jo who im not on first name basis with  
> i dont know how long this is going to be but im not planning anything too long as of now  
> *the trans world is new to me so please so tell me if i make a mistake  
> **most the chapters may be short  
> i hope you enjoy

Remus had zoned out again he was not listening to lily blabber about boys again. he liked boys but he couldn't have any more of listening to lily talk in awe about James potter anymore. she acted as if she hated him but Remus knew better ofc she fawned over him as almost all the girls did he was after all the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team but he still didn't understand his hype that guy had an ego big enough to fit a whole room without anything inside apparently he was the only one who thought that. he chuckled to himself when lily suddenly shouted, panicking he shot off the floor looked at her in alarm and asked "what what happened" lily answered, "what can I do I tried calling your name but you had spaced out again and you know how much I hate that still you do that so to get you back I shouted" 

"I'm sorry I was just thinking sorry"

"thinking about what"

"what oh nothing it was nothing don't worry"

"Remus Jhon lupin if you don't tell me what is wrong this second then I swear to god-"

"nothing is wrong" Remus interrupted "I am fine"

"is someone bothering you again regarding that again? just say their name and I will end them"

"no, no nobody is doing it anymore don't worry" Remus knew what she was talking about. last year when he came out it had been complete chaos. no matter what anybody said the wizarding world wasn't as accepting but he had gotten used to the taunts and didn't care anymore. 

"ok fine let's go then" lily finally said and they got up. they were going to do something "exciting" according to lily Remus didn't like it and was getting suspicious as moments passed but he knew that lily wouldn't let any harm come he went along. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

he should have seen it coming. lily had planned a prank. she wasn't a master prankster and the first time she had done something like that hence they were in a big mess because now flinch had caught them and they hadn't even completed the prank. by they Remus meant "lily" he had just been on the lookout. he sprinted down the corridors flinch in pursuit. he was a fast runner and he made many distractions as he ran. as fast as he could he went to the quidditch grounds because he couldn't think of a better place at the moment. he saw that he had lost flinch but he knew that he would come so he quickly went into the broom closet and tried catching his breath when he heard someone say

"what brings the genius puffing here?"

Remus looked up and saw that he wasn't alone and with him was the one and the only Sirius black

"i- flinch- flinch was following me lily's pathetic prank went awry and he was trying to catch me I came to the nearest place-" Remus chocked out before doubling over and having a bout of bad coughs. 

"lily's prank went awry?" Sirius smirked "I warned her but she is too stubborn for her own good"

"wait you know her?" Remus asked finally after he caught his breath

"why ofc who doesn't know lily but tell me how did she get you to agree to a prank

"you talk as if you know me"

"oh I know you- I mean we are in the same year you see and then lily talks a lot about you so that's how"

"wait- why are you here?"

"oh practice just ended I'm just the broom stacker and you chose this closet to run into"

"Why are you still here then I mean you can go as it is I don't know who you are"

"you don't know who I am?"

"well no, who are you?" Remus knew very well who the famous beater of the Gryffindor quidditch team was but he was not dumb to fuel that guy's ego so he felt safer playing dumb

"I am Sirius black the beater you know," Sirius said 

"oh, I see so Sirius black why are you still here then?"

"because you are a fellow prankster and prankers stick together always"

Remus laughed loudly seeing Sirius make such a strong confident expression

"ok then fellow prankster pray tell me what we do now oh wise one"

"If only you didn't read so many books you would have known"

"that I can't argue with but please do tell me what is to be done"

"We check where is flinch"

"huh ok so what is the bait?"

"don't worry Remus dear we don't need a bait"

"but then what-"

"shhh its a surprise


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to post regularly but I do plan on posting as much as I can

Sirius whipped his wand out and muttered, "technetium flinch" a screen popped up. It was the map of Hogwarts with a very little flinch visible in the Slytherin common room. "clever ain't it?" Sirius asked "I and prongs came up with it to make sure we didn't get caught works like a charm" 

"prongs..? who is that?"

  
  


"oh right you don't know prongs is James- James potter you know the seeker of the Gryffindor the tall lanky black messy hair arrogant af bastard my best mate the one over whom all girls fawn-"

"oh shut up I know who James Potter is, who doesn't?"

"oh so you know who James is but you didn't know the infamous Sirius black? you wound me Remus love"

"ok one) I'm glad that I wound you two) will you or will you not help me or shall I figure it out on my own three) enough with the endearments I'm not your 'love' thank you very much" Remus snapped

"sheesh babe calm down ofc I'll help you don't have such a temper it really doesn't suit your pretty little face sweetheart"

"Can you please stop with the sweet words they make me uncomfortable please," Remus said under his breath

"oh I'm so sorry Remus I'll stop I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"thank you"

"with that being done and said let's get-a-cracking. Ok so right now flinch is still at the Slytherin common room so it gives us enough time to run to the dorms if we create somewhat of a disturbance in the potions classroom that should keep him busy enough and we can run to the Gryffindor common room. I know you are a fast runner I saw you running here but tell me can you run to the dorms in around 2 mins? that's all we would have before flinch realizes what's wrong"

"yes I can run"

"great then we have a plan when I say open the door, you throw it open and run ok?"

"yes"

"ok in three....two....open and run" Sirius shouted

Remus threw open the door and sprinted for his life Sirius right behind him. he heard a huge explosion coming from the direction of the potions classroom and knew that it was the distraction created by Sirius. he was almost at the fat lady's portrait when he saw flinch standing in front of it pure hatred in those eyes and a small smirk on his face. Sirius skidded to a halt beside him and saw flinch's kinda scary face. 

"what- how-" Remus said

"finally caught you damned boys thought you could trick me huh? Not feeling so smart anymore are you, treats you right. now if you both would follow me to my office to make sure you get what you deserve"

Remus and Sirius followed flinch into his office when he said "have a seat professor McGonagall will be joining us shortly don't worry"

prof McGonagall came in at that moment and said "who is it this time argus?"

"these boys right here professor"

"oh, Remus I see you have gotten involved with Mr black how did that happen? I expected better from you oh well"

"oh cmon mam don't be like that" Sirius whined

"Mr black I have forewarned you multiple time I am not your mam thank you very much kindly refer to me as professor Mcgonagall"

"oh loosen up Minnie love you know you love me

"ok, that is enough you both will have 2 weeks of detention with me and 3 days with Mr flinch because of the ruckus you made in the potions classroom it is destroyed all the important ingredients are lost not to mention the tons of gum in the great hall. I would also be informing your parents about this behavior and no not Mr. and Mrs black I'd be telling Mr. and Mrs. Potter this is intolerable. Be on time for your detentions. You both are dismissed you may go"

"yes, ma'am" they muttered and left for the dorms. lily was pacing inside. Remus went in and lily exclaimed "oh Remus where were you? are you alright? I'm so sorry I roped you into this all because of that stupid James and his stupid challenge I'm so sorry"

"I'm ok calm down I was with Sirius. we got caught tho and now I have around 17 days of detention." Remus said

"I'm really sorry Remus I never knew this would happen"

"it's ok lils I'm fine. I just need some rest I think I'll sleep yeah I'm going to take a nap"

"eat something before you sleep I'll bring you something go lie down"

"Thanks, lils"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all comments are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW: TRANSPHOBIA

The next day Sirius woke up to someone shouting. He wasn't sure who it was but he jerked awake and looked around to see it was Remus who was shouting in his sleep. it was clear he didn't mean to do that so he quickly went to him, put a silencing charm around them, and tried to get Remus to calm down. he was no stranger to nightmares and knew that whatever that was affecting Remus wasn't something small. "Remus wake up it all ok nobody will hurt you I'm here with you nobody will tell you anything calm down there is no need to shout I will protect you don't worry just calm down"

"they- they won't accept they won't listen," Remus said and tears streaked down his cheeks. 

"its ok Rem I'm here with you we will reason with them make them listen yeah I will tell them to listen"

"they won't- please they will never listen they will never let me be"

"Rem you need to wake up I will talk to them once you wake up I will tell them to let you be I will tell them to leave you alone just wake up please for me"

Remus finally woke up and looked around to see Sirius kneeling beside his bed holding his hand worry visible on his pretty face. Remus groaned and closed his eyes again. "what happened?" he asked

"I woke up by your scream so I was trying to get you to calm down. I also put a spell around us so nobody would trouble you"

"what was I saying?"

"something about someone not accepting you that they wouldn't leave you alone and you couldn't reason with them," Sirius said and put his other hand on Remus's cheek to wipe his tears

"I- I started crying? I'm so sorry for troubling you like this I should have put a charm around my bed like I always did before sleeping yesterday I was hazy and forgot to do that I'm so sorry for troubling you I'm sorry" 

"it's ok Remus you don't have to apologize it is ok it will be ok"

"thank you thank you Sirius"

"it's ok" 

Remus went to breakfast to see that all the gum was gone and there were tons of goodies waiting to be eaten. He made his way to the Griffindor table and sat down beside Lily 

"Hey, are you ok?"

"oh yeah feeling better"

"that's a relief"

at that moment owls came. for the first time, Remus got one. A snowy white owl dropped a terrible letter in front of him. Remus knew it was terrible because his parents had sent him a howler of all things. A bad feeling creeping over him he opened it and it burst out

**"MARRIETE JOHN LUPIN**

**what in the almighty hell have you done? this was not at all expected from you! your father and I are very disappointed with this kind of behavior. how do you intend to pay for the terrible deeds you have done. first changing your appearance then this! I am so very disgusted to see that my child is doing things like I never should have sent you there had I known you would turn out like this! I am warning you, young lady, you better stop this kind of behavior at once and become a good student or I'm pulling you out of there. I refuse to listen to anything else."**

the letter turned to ashes in his hands as tears streaked down his cheeks once again that morning. his parents not accepting had always been the biggest problem he had but no one knew about it except lily....now the whole school knew. he knew the teasings would increase by tenfolds now and not only the taunts but also his nightmares and all his professors would change their behavior to him and now the whole school knew his dead name and that he had pulled a whole prank like that. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard another howler burst out 

**"SIRIUS BLACK POTTER**

**you have done it again! I mean sure I know that you and your brother love pulling pranks but really why did you take it so far? covering the great hall in gum? I mean sure a hilarious thought but who told you to do it. and you practically destroyed the potions class!! that is- i- I have no words for this Sirius! please start trying to perform better in school! just you come home this vacations I will give you more chores than usual"**

**the laughter of Mrs. potter was heard and Mr. potter muttered "why does he only get extra chores?" and he huffed**

The howler ended and Sirius burst out laughing. James joined him and both of them doubled over laughing so hard

"that was- did mam just told me that she'd give me extra chores-? oh lord" Sirius said 

Remus smiled looking at him thinking about the warmth and love in Mrs. Potter's voice compared to his own mother's terrible cold voice. He knew that Sirius regarded her as his mother and he was glad. The rest of the day went as expected more taunts than usual, people calling him by his deadname, some professors ignoring him while some looking at him with sympathy and pity in their eyes. Remus just wanted the day to end so he could have a moment of peace and maybe get some sleep, unlike last night when nightmares were plaguing his dreams but he still had detention. For some reason, he knew detention would be easier than the rest of his day had been. Maybe because a certain somebody would be there. 

Remus spent an hour in the library studying because he couldn't sit in the common room. He went to professor Mcgonagall's office dot at 6 pm and took his seat. She looked up and said " very good Mr. Lupin you are right on time" 

"yes professor"

Remus pulled out the astrology homework he had been working on and got to straight to it. 15 minutes passed in comfortable silence until the door burst open and Sirius ran in late and disheveled. He quickly sat down and said, "I'm so sorry Minnie prongs wouldn't let me go I told him that I had detention but he tied me to the door I came as soon as I got free I'm so sorry"

Professor burst out laughing. Remus had never seen her laugh so hard. Sirius was also confused "oh my dear lord that is the last excuse I expected Mr black," she said trying to get her breaths better. Both Remus and Sirius smiled and got to their work. The rest of the detention went by smoothly without any more distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all comments are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Transphobia  
> the next few chapters may have transphobia I apologize in advance

That night before sleeping Remus recalled the morning when he had woken up holding Sirius's hand. It had been a shock but he felt nice that someone had been with him to comfort him. How had he never talked to Sirius was not such a big mystery. Remus never really talked to anyone except lily and no one made any initiative to talk to him and as it is he didn't want anyone to talk to him. He spent his days buried in books which were perfect for him so even though he shared a dorm with Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and some other boys he never talked to them like ever. It was also because he had changed his dorms this year when he came out and until last year he was in the girl's dorm with lily and others. The year had just started and he was afraid of talking to any of them until the day in the broom closet. Remus cast the silencing charm and went to sleep. that night by some miracle Remus dreamt about eating donuts (wired very wired) and not having the worst nightmare. He woke up happy for the first time in a long time and saw that it was a little above 7 am. he stood up and stretched and went to the bathroom to do his daily routine when he heard a knock on the door. He had just got in so he hadn't started his shower and was just brushing his teeth. he opened the door toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He saw James standing there, he said, "do you mind I really need to use the bathroom damn Sirius slipped laxatives in my drink yesterday I'm so sorry" Remus stared at him for a second and then got out saying "not at all" he saw James practically run in and slam the door behind him. Remus started laughing when Sirius came and asked, "let me guess he ran in clutching his stomach like a girl?" Remus nodded and said "yes he did. his expression was priceless my god but no he wasn't clutching 'like a girl' that's so stereotypical" 

"I knew it. yesterday was pretty fun. Lily said you'd be joining us but you never came."

"oh right I was gonna come, Lily asked me like thrice but yesterday was a little draining and by the end of detention I was exhausted so I just decided to go to bed early. I had a nice sleep for the first time in a while so my mood is ok this morning"

"I'm glad you had a nice sleep we have a long day ahead of us today we have detention with Flinch and not McGonagall and he ain't going easy on us"

Remus groaned "ugh why did I ever enter that broom closet I would have had less detention"

"hey you don't see me regretting I'm actually happy you came I was wondering when we'd become friends"

"huh I never thought about you so- I mean I did when girls gushed about you like 'omg did you see Sirius today he looked so good' but I never paid attention"

"you hurt me, Remus. Telling me that you didn't pay attention to me? what are you trying to prove here c'mon I'm sure every person in our year has once just once thought about me"

"really? well not me then I guess I'm not into adorable drama queens"

"don't you dare call me a drama queen I am not a drama queen young man"

"am I even younger than you? I don't think so"

" _I_ know so"

"do you really"

yes I do, don't argue 

"Whatever you say your queenship"

"oh my god you are so very rude"

"c'mon my lady what have I done"

"Remus Lupin call me 'queen' one more time and I will walk away"

"Giving empty threats my queen?"

before Sirius had the time to retort James opened the door and walked out "Will you two **_SHUT UP._** You two are idiots and I don't like you for being so peppy in the morning how is that even possible?"

"it usually isn't but this guy came and woke me up by talking so I thought why not annoy someone," Sirius said

"excuse me _I_ didn't come to wake you up. _YOU_ came here I don't even know why"

"OK BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW REMUS GO SHOWER SIRIUS APOLOGISE THIS SECOND"

Remus and Sirius both started laughing more like howling at the distressed state of James. Remus went in to complete his shower and he heard Sirius trying to apologize and fail terribly at it and start laughing. Remus chuckled and cleaned up. 

* * *

Remus was walking to the great hall with Lily when he heard someone smack him in the shoulder and go away. Remus quickened his pace and grabbed the guy's shoulder "excuse me do you have a problem with me?"

"yes, I do you're a chick so stay like one don't try to be a guy. I don't know how dumbledor allowed you in the boy's dorm" he said and shuddered 

"Ok one I am not a chick thank you very much and two if you have a problem with me in the guy's dorm even tho I am a guy you know, you should take it up with professor dumbledore I'm sure he'd appreciate it," Remus said 

"shut up and keep that mouth to yourself"

"making empty threats Avery? really I never thought you would do it again after what happened that night" Sirius said coming up behind Remus

"oh c'mon Sirius you know how this guy is you really think he'd take anything seriously? after what happened that night," James said joining them

"Well yes that is true" Sirius replied

" Oh, you're still here? why Avery don't you see you're not wanted here?" James asked batting his eyes innocently 

Avery huffed and went away. Remus turned to the guys and said "thank you for that. Even tho I could have made him go away I'm glad someone stood up for me"

"ofc my friend you have always got us we ain't that easy to get rid of almost like an itch," Sirius said 

"yes Remus we are an itch but very fine-looking ones so you don't get to complain and one of us is gay so you might have a chance," James said and winked 

"oh my god, James you're gay?" Remus fake gasped and shouted. He knew Sirius was the gay one since he had come out but it was fun to tease James

"what no, no I meant Sirius damnitt Remus you just told everyone" James defended

"yeah and I'm sure everyone heard," Remus said cheekily and gave him a toothy grin

"c'mon let's eat as entertaining as this is I need some food in me pronto," Sirius said and dragged the other two to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all comments are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating for so long I will try to update more regularly from now on

There was another party at the Gryffindor tower and this time Lily was dragging Remus along to it. Remus thought it was pure torture. He hated parties and especially the big ones. Lily had told him that there wouldn't be many people there, but Remus had a sneaking suspicion that she was lying. Still, he agreed to her because she was getting on his last nerves and he had had enough with her. He planned to go there, get away from Lily, and sit in the corner reading a book. A perfect plan right, no one would find him there and even if anyone did, they'd just leave. That was how people treated him and he wasn't complaining. he loved being alone without all those people who he didn't really understand. It was better this way. Lily was talking all the way to this party which was supposedly happening in the Gryffindor tower but Lily took him out of the common room. He was getting more and more suspicious as the minutes ticked by and he finally asked, " uhh Lils where are we going? I mean the party was in the tower right?"

"well uhhh no it isn’t," Lily said

"ok spit it out where are we going?"

"so well it isn't a 'party' party but it is a party"

"just say it"

"ok well it is an after-quidditch party and it is only the team exclusive thingy but James told me to come along and Sirius overheard us and practically begged to bring you along and I couldn't say no because you know that I like James and he told me that it would be tons of fun and that the whole team had gotten a bring along so like I could be Jame's bring along and you could be Sirius's and then he told me that he wanted to tell me something that's why he invited me so I kinda had to say yes because you know how it always triggers my 'curious' nerve I'm sorry for trying to trick you," Lily said sheepishly

Remus chuckled and said "oh it's ok as long as you tell me what he told you"

"I will, does that mean we can go?"

"yeah, ofc we're going !! I won’t want you to miss a bloody chance to take that bastard down a few pegs”

“ I promise you, it will be epic”

“Ok as long as you are right beside me I guess”

“Yes right beside you bestie, right beside you”

Remus knew that when Lily promised 'right beside' she meant to disappear the minute they reached their destination with James and he'd have to be alone with that sorry excuse of a human Sirius Black. actually, he wasn't that bad, he just somehow got on Remus's last nerve and that was saying when usually Remus was very calm. Even tho Remus had fun with that guy, there was something about him that he wanted to get away from. But Remus decided to push away his paranoia and enjoy one evening at a hell of a party. What he predicted came true and lily vanished at the first sight of James, who was with Sirius. Remus grumbled something unintelligent and made his way to the drinks table. He was pouring himself some when he felt someone behind him. He turned around to see Sirius black there. 

"Well well well," Sirius said, "I never know how lily manages to drag you and make you do her bidding."

"I don't do her bidding and why don't you ask her yourself?"

"oh, c'mon Lily is scary and scary not good. so I thought I'd ask you instead"

"ha scared of Lily wow there is nothing to be scared of"

"you may think so, but I think that she is very scary. you should see that gal shout at James."

"that is true, James manages to get Lily a special type of angry. how he does it is a mystery"

"yes exactly, wanna dance tho?"

"you _SIRIUS BLACK,_ are asking me to dance? what have I done to receive such great honor?"

"why you, my kind sir caught my eyes"

Remus burst out laughing.

"My god you are so cheesy," he said

"c'mon I know you wanna dance" Sirius replied winking.

"oh yes you so know me" Remus deadpanned

"you hurt me, kind sir, it can only be cured by a dance, or I will die"

"then I reckon you should die"

"you can't mean that oh kind sir"

"ugh lets dance already then you can shut up"

"certainly sir"

"you are terrible" Remus muttered. 

they made their way to the dance floor as the music changed. the DJ suddenly started playing a slow one. "well that's new" Sirius said

"you mean this doesn't happen at every after-party?" Remus asked

"no, not really, I think someone requested it." 

He motioned to where the DJ was and saw James coming down. 

"oh well we do know who that is"

"right, we sure do," Remus said and started walking back to the drink stand 

"wait where are you going?"

"uhh back to the stand, did you expect me to dance to this with you?"

"well you did promise me one dance never said which kind of dance"

"I did promise one dance, oh well ok why not."

They danced for some time until the song changed and Lily and James came to them. They danced the night away together until they were too exhausted to move and made their way to the common room where they flung themselves on the cozy chairs there and slept for the night. The last thing Remus remembered was giving the fat lady the password before he passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all comments are apreciated


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I'd be more regular in updating and then disappeared for so long and I am sorry I swear I will try to post more often now

Remus woke up to find himself sandwiched between Sirius and lily. His head was on Sirius's chest and his arms beneath him pulling Remus to himself. He tried getting up quietly but Sirius tightened his grip on Remus and pulled him closer. Remus yelped and fell back on Sirius. All Sirius did was grunt in his sleep. Lily shifted beside him and put her leg up on Remus. _'this is by far the weirdest thing that has happened to me for sure'_ Remus thought to himself and since he could find no way to escape, he decided to stay put and go back to sleep.

* * *

Remus woke up again to find Lily gone. He was free to get up. But Sirius was still snoring beside him and he still had his arms around him. Remus groaned and tried to find out the time. At the same time, someone yawned and said "mornin'". it was James oh finally someone could save him. " hey James buddy, sleep well?"

"yeah uh huh-" James started but Remus cut him off 

"Mhmm yeah ok good to hear that now help me wake this doof up also do you know where in the all mighty hell is Lils and also what happened last night and how did we end up here uhhh where ever we are also one last thing what is the time?"

"wow calm down there Remus one thing at a time. ok so it is 9 am, I am guessing Lily went to the girl's dormitory to get changed, you are in the boy's dormitory last night, we carried you and Lily up here because you had passed out as soon as we so much as entered the common room and we couldn't just let Lily lay there, also I think you have a big headache right now and sure I'll get some water to pour on the doof to wake him up and release you"

"oh shit it is 9 am oh god I will be late for classes and I passed out? why? how? I never pass out also now that you have mentioned it, I do have a huge headache so while you're getting water to pour on him, get some for me to drink too I'm terribly parched also please hurry up I really can't miss any classes yeah ok?"

"you really need to calm down, for one it is Saturday so I do not know what classes today well except for your detentions with Minnie but they are not until the evening so chill. And I do know why you passed out, it was because you got a little too drunk curtsey Sirius. I told him to stop your refills but he found you too cute to stop from getting you drunk."

"But I only drank punch yesterday night"

"yeah I know, it was spiked. I am surprised you didn't know that"

"Sirius Orian Black I am going to kill him. But please I need water"

"oh yeah, ofc your highness" James said and went to the bathroom to get two big glasses of water. 

Remus drank his water thirstily and then splashed the rest of the water on Sirius. It was very entertaining to watch Sirius jump up and look everywhere looking for the cause that disturbed his beauty sleep all whilst cursing under his mouth. He turned to Remus who all but grinned at him and James shrugged. Sirius groaned again and fell back on the bed finally releasing his hold on Remus who lept out of his arms as soon as he could and raced to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"You did wrong mate, why would you ever get the poor guy drunk?" He heard James ask Sirius

"I know James I know, but he just looked so cute and adorable and he was having so much fun and I liked to see him lower his boundaries just a little and invite me in. I had so much fun with him last night. Did you know the way he was being bullied? it was so good to see him let go for once you know"

"yeah ok but just be careful and don't push too far ok?"

"yeah yeah you're right I won't"

"Thank you now get your ass out of your bed and let's get ready and wait for him to come out and get us some breakfast. I know for a fact that I'm starving and that food is better for a hangover"

"yes sir yes" he heard Sirius say in a bored voice and that was the end of the conversation.

Remus rushed through his morning routine because the sound of food was too good to ignore and he didn't want to think about what he had overheard and it was better to distract his mind he thought. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but when he heard them talking about him, he let the curiosity get the better of him. He quickly got out and they went down to the great hall where they found Lily sitting and eating something very slowly. Remus went ahead and sat beside her without a word all his focus solely on food. He piled eggs and bacon on his plate and as he ate, he heard Lily give a blow by blow account of what exactly had happened last night 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all see that little box thingy right there, yes that, please leave me a review in that so I get to know that what I am writing is not complete shit thank yo


	7. Chapter 7

According to lily, there was a lot of fire whiskey supplied by Sirius at the party. No wonder everyone had gotten drunk. Apparently, it was normal. Somehow. After the party, they had stumbled together to the common room and slept. Sirius found it extremely funny because he never had done that before. Even though he and Jame and Peter went, they did not get shitfaced drunk so it must have been their strategy to get Remus drunk, and as dumb as that sounded, it might have been true. _'there is only one way to found out'_ Remus thought and went to meet Sirius. He was coming back from the library when he saw him sitting there with peter and James. He went over and said, "Hey guys, Peter, James, Sirius, uhh I'd like to talk to you about somethings if that is ok with you." "yeah sure beautiful what is it?" Sirius asked. James simply nodded and Peter looked up. "So about the other night, why did Peter did not join us?" Remus asked. He hadn't meant to ask this but he was an idiot and he didn't have the courage to ask them after all. "Because I had a date that night with a hot Ravenclaw," Peter said. "Oh yeah we forgot about you and the raven, how did it go?" James asked. "Let's just say that we did a lot of stuff" Peter replied blushing as Sirius and James laughed and slapped his back. "Uhh ok I'm gonna go now ok bye," Remus said and turned around. Sirius sitting closest to him grabbed his wrist and said, "Oh c'mon Rem, you just got here. Sit down we'll let you study if you want." Remus turned around again as James said, "already at the nickname stage? aww, you guys are so cute together arent they Pete?" "We are not together Jamie and as it is, _I_ already have a _boyfriend._ " Sirius said. "oh really?" James challenged. "pray tell who is the lucky guy?" 

"Well it is this handsome egoistic guy with messy hair," Sirius said standing up and going closer to where James was sitting. "I'm kidding his hair is awesome, but it is always ruffled as if he does it on purpose you know," he said and plopped down in James's lap before he could figure out what he was doing. Sirius sighed mockingly and leaned forward as if he were going to kiss James. James leaned away from him, trying to push him off his lap and shouting at him to get away. "That....that wasn't funny, not funny man." He said when Sirius finally got up laughing. "oh I think it was. wasn't it Rem?" he asked. Remus who could barely control his laughter, nodded and said, "you have a lovely boyfriend but it seems that he isn't ready to be out yet." and doubled over laughing again. "Why thank you, Rem. That was kind of you to say. See babe, we should be out and proud. We shouldn't be ashamed of anything. If anything, I should be ashamed of loving a doof like you. Give me some credit." Sirius said and pouted. "Aww, babe did I upset my lovely? I'm so sorry. You're right we should be out and proud. Come over here so I can kiss you" James said and opened his arms.

"Yeah no thank you. You ruined it thank you very much" Sirius replied and huffed. "Now I want a different boyfriend. Huh, I wonder who else is single. Are you Remmy?" he asked

"Mhmm yeah single as a pringle. you know I never really understood that phrase I mean what does it mean?"

"oh who cares! you're single and that is why you need some arm candy. And I know the perfect arm candy,........Me"

"No thank you. I'd rather not. But thank you for the offer" Remus said and smiled. 

"How you hurt me Remmy," Sirius said and clutched his heart

Peter sniggered and said, "Well done Remus, I'm proud of you" 

Sirius threw a cushion at him "betrayer" 

Peter continued laughing and was joined by Remus and James as Sirius said, "I hate you three." 

"who are we laughing at and why?" Lily asked from behind Remus.

"We are laughing at Sirius because Remus rejected him," James said as he stopped laughing for a second. 

"REMUS JHON LUPIN, WHEN A HOT GUY ASKS YOU OUT, YOU DO NOT SAY NO!!" Lily said in a stern voice.

"thank you, Lily. At least someone likes me." 

"That's true Lily but when that hot guy is Sirius, all you do is say no," Remus replied before laughing harder. 

"Oh man, Remmy mate, you're amazing," James said wiping a tear

"Thank you, James," Remus said.

"Ok, ok enough. I know you all hate me ugh" Sirius said

"Oh poor baby" Remus said

"Now is not the time for nicknames, but if you want, call me sweetheart."

"Poor baby thinks that I'm sympathizing. Hah. I'm calling you a baby insulting you." Remus said in a mock sorry voice

Sirius pouted and said, "you know what I'm uninviting you. Actually no I am going to bed."

He said and got up going to the dorms. Remus too got up making some lame excuse following Sirius. He entered the room and found Sirius sitting on the bed _reading_

"Hey," Remus said and went to sit on the bed beside his.

"Hey" Sirius replied softly.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it seems like I'm doing? I'm reading."

"Yeah, I can see that. what are you reading?"

"Oh it is just a book about quidditch"

"Because, of course, the only time you read, you're reading about quidditch" 

"You know I was Sirius downstairs"

"When aren't you?"

"No, I mean you going out with me. Would you really? go out with me?" 

"Hmm let me think about it," Remus said and the other boy's face fell. 

"ok"

"You didn't let me complete you big doof."

"Oh?"

"Well yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Remmy," Sirius said and kissed him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the most perfect date ever.

Sirius wanted to take Remus on the best, most perfect date ever. He had planned everything, now he just had to execute it flawlessly. The plan was to go to Hogsmeade because they couldn't escape into the muggle world. How he wished he could but they couldn't, so he was taking Remus to Hogsmeade where they would go to a fabulous bookstore, then to madam podifoot's tea shop and then browse through the music store maybe pop in honeydukes and get some butterbeer. He still marveled at the fact that Remus had said yes and he had to do his best. He decided that for diner, it was better that they returned to Hogwarts or someone would get suspicious. By someone, he meant snape that slimy git. But he hoped that Remus would like it. 

* * *

Remus was jittery as he prepared for his date with Sirius. He had no idea what to expect and he had no idea how he was gonna like it but he figured that as long as he was with Sirius, anything would be bearable. He immediately scolded himself for thinking that but he couldn't deny it. He was confused as to how to dress up as he did not know where they were going so he went with the classic jeans, pairing them with a white shirt underneath his favorite yellow and white sweater. He was confident with his outfit and his hair looked good so he pulled out his white sneakers and put them on. He went down to the common room to find Sirius waiting for him white roses in his hand. Remus felt the blood rise over his neck and he went near Sirius. Sirius grinned and handed him the roses. 

"If I hug you now, what are the chances of you getting disgusted by me and changing your mind?" He asked

"Uhhh if you hug me now, the chances of me going away, are zero to none" Remus replied grinning

"Cannot resist me can you?" He asked smirking.

"Oh yes because you're so irresistible," Remus said rolling his eyes as Sirius pulled him into a tight hug. He hummed in contention and Remus pulled away. 

"Shall we, oh kind sir?" He asked mentioning the fat lady's portrait

"We shall" Remus replied and smiled. 

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or am I supposed to just follow you?" Remus asked

" You're just supposed to follow me" Sirius answered and winked. 

Remus huffed and tracked behind Sirius talking and laughing. Sirius took Remus's hand in his and asked, "Is this ok?" Remus flushed and nodded. 

They reached the little library. As they entered, the little bell overhead ringed and Remus laughed. "Oh, this is perfect!" Remus said and almost hugged Sirius but stopped. Sirius chuckled and pulled him in a hug. "Nothing is as perfect as you," Sirius said. Remus got redder if that was possible. The rest of the day went as smoothly as Sirius had predicted. They went to pudifoot's tea shop, browsed through many music shops that had muggle music (to Sirius's delight), and bought tons of chocolate (to Remus's delight of course). They came back to Hogwarts right before dinner. Snape did come to annoy them but they waved him away deterred by his unwanted presence. He eventually took the hint and sulked away. Throughout the meal, Remus and Sirius were tortured by Lily and James gleaming all the details out of the poor pair of them. Remus couldn't complain enjoying sitting beside Sirius. He had the best date and the best day of his life ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making this chapter short. Thank you so much for reading till the end! I ended this before I had planned but it wasn't at horrible as I thought it would be (I hope it isn't) all comments are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> idrk how im going to shape this so please do tell me if i should anything comments are always welcome


End file.
